J'adore amour
by xJazz
Summary: When Casey learns that she has been accepted in a school in Paris she is estactic! Until she becomes unsure of whether she wants to leave what she has. [Derek.Casey]
1. Pari mon ami

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Dorothy..hehehe it's funny to say that...D

I stared down at the envelope. It stared back. I took a deep breath and opened it. The letter fell into my lap. I closed my eyes and quickly opened them to see the words that would decide my fateful. 'Accepted.' I jumped from my seat at the kitchen and tried to remain calm as I made my way to my bedroom. But before I did I place the letter in one of drawers in the kitchen, where I kept all the bills and important papers.

"Happiness? From Casey? I must crush it!" I turned to see my room-mate/stepbrother Derek smirking at me. "So what's with all the smiles?" He shot me a fake grin with his all too white teeth.

I turned around. I sneered at him as I explained. "I have been accepted to the 'Academy of Literature and the Dance.'" My sneer turned into a grin.

Derek's brows furrowed. "And where is this 'Academia?' He asked as he waltzed past me to get to the kitchen. He swiped an apple off the table and bit into it.

My grin grew wider. "Paris." I turned to see Derek's reaction. I would soon regret.

He had put down the apple and stared at me with an expression I couldn't read. "You can't go." He told me. I snorted at his reply. When he started to walk out the room like he dismissed this conversion. I, however, had not.

I stormed after him. "What do you mean I can't go?" I blocked his path to the couch in the living room.

He stared at me like I was retarded. "I mean: You. Are. Not. Going. To. Paris." He answered ever so slowly. "And now if you'd excuse me, I have a hockey game to watch." He picked me up by the waist and carried me to the couch. He set me down before he sat down.

I swiped the remote before he could grab it and put it behind me. "Listen. Why don't you want me to go?" I asked. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked that instead of the game plan I had in my head. Things usually sounded better in my head anyway.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna tell me your going and that's final?" He looked me up and down. "C'est possible?"

I shook my head. "You suck at French. That why I'm going to Paris and you're not." I looked up as Derek moved to push a strand of hair away from my face. I flinched at his touch.

He looked at me and answered, an answer I knew was coming. "Because I need this apartment and the terms Nora and George gave us said we both have to live here without any problems." He turned to me and awaited the remote.

I shrugged and threw the remote at him. "Whatever." I mutter as I stormed to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed the person who came to mind. My best friend/med major, Dorothy. She picked up the phone, with a not too friendly, "Yeah?"

I sighed as I sat on my bed. "Dorothy? It's Casey."

She immediately perked up. "Casey! So what's with the smiles?" She asked sarcastically. "You seem super happy!" She tried to make me laugh with her best falsetto cheerleader voice.

I lay down and grabbed my pillow. "I am, it's just…I got accepted to the Academy in Paris, but Derek is being a drama queen about it and telling me I'm not going." I let out a sigh.

I heard a muffled laugh on the other line. "Dorothy? This isn't funny!"

"I know, I know. I just find it amusing how he could ruin your day with one comment. He has complete and total control over you." She explained her laughter.

I sat up with disgust evident on my face. "No he doesn't!" I screamed. I heard footsteps coming towards my door. As soon as Derek popped his head in I chucked the pillow I had in my hands at him.

He held up his hands in defense. "Ow! Just came in to see what the screaming like a teenage girl was about." He backed away from the door and made his way back to the couch.

Dorothy laughed on the other end again. "What?" I asked.

She somehow managed to make her laughing die down. "Unprovoked violence now eh? Interesting…" She giggled. "I could hear the ow from Derek." She explained her knowledge of my attack.

I rolled my eyes. "Assuming isn't nice…" I scolded.

"Cause it makes an ass out of u and me." She finished. "But in all seriousness Case, talk to him. Tell he's being a jackass and that him that you're going."

I grinned. "I love how simply you put things Dorothy." I turned around and saw a pile of papers on my desk. "I have to go. University work is calling my name."

"I have to go too, but be happy all you do is read books and write essays. I have to dissect a pig tomorrow." She told me, and I never wanted to hear that again. "Bye."

I pressed the end button and stared at the phone. The thought of calling my mom had crossed my mind but I just didn't want to hear congratulations yet. I stood up and walked over to my desk. I sat down and thought this situation through. I had been accepted to a school in Paris. Okay…I was going to go next semester…. Okay…. Did I really want to go? Great, Derek had yet again managed to plant doubts into my mind. How I loved his master mind skills. I sometimes wondered why he was going to film school not majoring in Psychology. Oh right, cause then he could have used his powers for evil.

I stared at the ceiling as I heard a knock at the door. I didn't get up. I knew it was probably one of Derek's dates. I continued to stare at the ceiling until I heard the door slam. I realized that I had been holding my breath. I exhaled and got down to the essay that was due next week.

---

I was curled up on the couch and staring the TV. It wasn't on. I was just staring at it. Like it would come alive and answer all of life's problems. If only. I heard the door open and Derek come in. He walked into the living room with that stupid leather jacket of his that he had since he was like 15. He stopped when he saw me.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked as he sat on the couch next to me.

I curled up tighter. "Can't sleep." I replied, never taking my eyes off the TV, as if something fascinating was on. "How was your date?" My default question kicked in.

Derek shrugged. "It was good, seen better, but good." He replied as he leaned back against the couch.

I turned to him. Somehow I just wanted to hit him. Where was the anger, the insult, the snark? If Derek wasn't gonna dish then I was. "Don't you mean you've done better?" I awaited a reaction. Anything to know that nothing had changed. That we still hated each other. That natural order would be restored. Even when I was leaving.

Nothing. Now it was Derek who was staring at the blank TV. I felt my stomach drop. This wasn't Derek. He was letting me win. He wasn't going to fight back. I didn't know what to do. So I stood up. And then I stood there. Awaiting some great big punch or something. Nothing. The silence was getting to deafening. I walked out of the living room and into my room.

I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, it was getting to be a familiar sight. Everything seemed normal after I told him that I was leaving for Paris, until this date. What the hell happened on this date that made Derek so…unlike Derek? But it wasn't why he had changed so suddenly that scared the living daylights out of me; it was that I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. If everything was going back to normal or would be he be as unresponsive as tonight.

I buried myself under the covers and hoped that I wouldn't have to wake up.


	2. Under control

**Author Note:**I didn't like the way this chapter turned out but I had changed it numerous times that I gave up and settled with what I had.

**Disclaimer: **I'm from Canada! I should have some stake in the show! But alas, I don't.

I sat up in my chair. The stiffness of my back was getting to me but at the moment I didn't care. I had an essay to done by Monday of next week. I looked at the clock pleadingly. 1, 2, 3. Class over.

I rushed out with the mob of people. I managed to get out without a scratch unlike most days. I sat down at the bench in the parking lot awaiting Dorothy.

"Casey?" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around in my place at the bench with apprehension. Mr. Harding. My professor. His hair was always in a comb over and he wore dorky suits and told really cheesy jokes, but other than that he was great teacher. He fiddled with his briefcase and stepped closer so I could over hear his question over the noise of the end-of-day discussions.

He furrowed his brows. "How are you handling the work load? I see you have been very hard and I enjoy your work but lately it seems…less than spectacular."

I felt my stomach tighten. "How so? What hasn't been as good as usual?" I wondered with concern in my voice that made it go higher than I would have liked.

He gave a full out frown. "Your points are good but you don't follow them as thoroughly as I would like." He explained with a calm voice.

I was getting upset. "I'll make sure that I make up for that. But I can handle the work just fine. I was even thinking of taking an extra class." I mentally frowned. No I didn't, I had no idea that I was thinking of taking another class. My eyes darted nervously as I laughed. "I have everything under control."

Mr. Harding nodded, although I knew he didn't believe me he walked off. "Remember Casey. If you have a problem then you can talk to me." He called over his shoulder.

I nodded as I saw Dorothy pull up in her Toyota. "Come on!" She called to me. I got up and sat in her car.

As she started the engine she stared at me with confusion. "Nothing happened? No fights with Derek?" She asked.

I inwardly shuddered at the mention of his name. "No." I replied with a little too force. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

Dorothy didn't hear my apology or didn't want to acknowledge it. "So, going straight home today?" She maneuvered into the highway.

I thought about going home. Derek would be going out with some bimbo tonight so I guess I could go home. Avoid him as much as possible then leave for Paris as soon as possible and never see him again. Somehow when I thought about going to Paris I felt my heart get that feeling, you know when feels like it on fire. Or it could have been that taco I had for lunch.

I grumbled about the messy apartment then gave an answer. "Yeah, I wanna go home." I let my head lay against the window.

As Dorothy pulled up next to my block I thanked her for the ride and got out. "I see you later." I strode towards my building.

I turned the key in the lock but didn't open the door just yet. I took a deep breath and sighed. I finally opened the door. I placed my things where they usually went and looked around the apartment. I couldn't stand it. I needed to clean. I needed everything to be where it was supposed to be.

---

I heard the door open and Derek say goodbye to someone. I sat at the couch and at the carpet. Had I missed a spot when I vacuumed?

He casually made his way into the kitchen. "You cleaned." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You noticed." I gave a snarky remark

He grabbed the remote off the TV. "Yeah, every once in a while I see things."

"Like dead people?" I sneered as I got up and walked to my room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek smirk. I rolled my eyes.


	3. No more pork!

**Author Note:** Well, third chapter. Not sure if I like this one but my brother says I'm being too hard on myself. Or it he could have been lying because wanted $20 after I asked his opinion...

**Disclaimer:** If I had that crazy collection of glass Michael Seater has, or the rights to Life with Derek I would be happy. But alas, I don't, so I'm not.

---

My hopes were dashed when I opened my eyes to see, no I wasn't dead, but my wish could be granted if I didn't get to class quick. I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Surprisingly, Derek was nowhere to be seen. I wondered if he had gone to class early but then realized that the must important thing right now was me getting to class.

As the cold water hit my skin I didn't shiver. It caused me to jolt out of thoughts of what was happening to my life. It was a welcome distraction. As I finished my shower, I heard rustling in the kitchen. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to the kitchen, water trailing behind. As I turned the corner I saw Derek rummaging through the drawers.

"Derek?"

He slammed the drawer shut and yelled. "What?"

I screamed and let go of the towel. I screamed again and grabbed the towel, and my desperate attempts to cover myself up I ran to my room. Through my shut door I heard him laughing.

I popped my head out of the door when I finished getting dressed. "I'm glad you think this is funny." I growled. "Cause I sure don't" I added with a mumble. Honest truth here, I was happy he was laughing. At least it was something.

"Your face…" Derek attempted to say through laughs. "…Was priceless."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "I need a ride to class or I'll be late." I put the tongue back in my mouth and stared at him pleadingly.

He sighed as he picked his car keys off the counter and walked towards the door. "Are you coming or not?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. I smiled as I got up and followed.

---

I pulled at the seat belt. "What were you looking for anyway?" I asked as Derek pulled out of the parking lot.

He looked back as he maneuvered by some Minivan. "Nothing." He mumbled. I knew he was not going to tell me so I didn't push it.

I did however notice his anxiety level rise when I asked. I smirked as I thought of what he could possibly be looking for. Maybe something embarrassing? I gave an evil grin as I thought of the many ways of blackmail possible. Edwin could give me a few pointers.

So when Derek turned off the car and stared for a moment or two I got nervous. Was he onto me? Okay, I was getting a little too carried away with the whole blackmail thing. I finally turned to face him.

"What?" I asked in frustration.

Derek gave a grin. "It's your class." He replied with a little too much smarty-pants attitude for my liking.

I got out of the car without a word. "Ummm, thanks for the ride." I said quickly and walked away from the car. I stopped as I heard my name.

"What?" I turned. Derek leaned out of the window.

"Anytime." He winked at me and drove off. I shook my head as I walked to class.

---

After class I heard my name again. I turned. "Dorothy!" I said with surprise.

She pushed a dirty blonde strand of hair from her face. "Lunch?" She asked. And then as she looked back and walked faster, "Please." She whispered with urgency. I nodded as she pushed me out of the hall and into the parking lot.

She opened the car door and got into the driver's seat. I barely had time to shut the door before we were driving away.

"And what's the urgency?" I asked.

Dorothy's blue eyes stayed on the road. "There's this guy and he can't take a hint." She laughed, more like a snort/laugh. "But don't worry. I can handle it. He's a computer sciences major." She flexed her muscles. "I can take him."

I laughed as we pulled up to a Chinese restaurant. "I'm taking the vegetarian today. No more pork for me." Dorothy shuddered as she was reminded of her dissection.

We sat and took a booth as an ancient looking woman came to take our order. As we order the bell that rang every time someone entered rang. I looked up from my menu and shrunk in my seat. I hid behind my menu.

"He's everywhere!" I hissed over my menu to Dorothy. She scoffed.

Derek waltzed into every moment of my life. And I didn't know if I liked it or not. At that moment in time, not so much.

"Hey Dorothy!" I could hear Derek call. I shrunk in my seat even more. "Casey? Is that you?" I could here him mocking me a mile away. Pretending like he didn't know it was me.

He pulled the menu away. "Hello Casey! Pleasant surprise!" He sat down next to me. "Mind if I join you too."

Dorothy grinned. "Of course not." She replied with a smile. "Casey. Come on. Don't be a turtle and hide in your shell."

I slid back to the world of the damned. I narrowed my eyes at Dorothy. She enjoyed seeing me suffer. It was a conspiracy; they were out to get me. So as they chitchatted about how they were going to get to confess that I was communist I help but notice that Derek was unusually close to me. Like he didn't have enough room for his big knees.

Then when the food came, everything was tuned out as I grabbed the chopsticks with determination and attempted to eat with them. As Dorothy and Derek, oooo, alliteration! Anyway, as they continued talking I had gotten one piece of tofu in my mouth. Then as I stabbed my tofu with anger Derek reached over and took the chopsticks from me. He held them in his hands and picked up a piece.

He gave them back to me. "See. Easy." He watched with amusement as my sad attempts continued. He arranged my fingers so I held the chopsticks properly. Even though I had it down pat, her kept his hand on mine. And for some odd reason, which is beyond me, I didn't want him to let go. I wanted him to hold as long as…well…I didn't know. But I pulled my hand away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said quietly, and I hated that with one touch he had me messed up. Damn it, I hated him. But I didn't at the same time.

Derek cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Um, yeah." Then he mumbled something about Paris. I would have asked but I was too tired of this.

I got up and put a 20 on the counter. "That should cover me." I walked outside and heard footsteps behind me. "What?" I turned around and saw Dorothy stop in mid-step.

She slowly walked up to me. "What happened?" She asked, concern in her voice making me want to cry.

I hugged her as buried my face in her shirt. "I don't know. I don't know."


End file.
